


Kindness

by orphan_account



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple word gets Robbie thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a couple of lines in S7x05, "Intelligent Design", and S6x01, "The Soul Of Genius"; no spoilers for either episode.

"Maybe she was being kind."

The words linger in Robbie's brain. Did he think of Val as "kind"? Loving, certainly; but "kind"?

Perhaps she was. Perhaps she'd needed to be, married to a man whose work was so very unkind.

Other words coming back to him, too.

"Kindness - you're good at that."

It's not a word he associates with himself, but James clearly does. What Robbie sees in himself is a simple desire to help, not hurt, the vulnerable.

Robbie tries not to dwell on why James would think of something so basic - something so simple and _right_ \- as "kindness".


End file.
